This invention relates to yarn holding devices and more particularly to binding mechanisms for holding yarns of circular knitting machines during yarn changeover and when the yarns are moved to inactive positions.
In the knitting of fabric on circular knitting machines, it is common practice to employ a plurality of elastic and/or inelastic yarns which are selectively introduced to and removed from the knitting operation to achieve the desired knitted fabric. Feed fingers are provided at various yarn feed stations to introduce or remove yarns from the knitting positions, as required. When a given yarn is removed, it is severed in a conventional manner and the free end retained by a holding device so that the yarn will subsequently be available for reintroduction to the knitting machine needles.
Devices mounted upon circular knitting machines for holding the free ends of severed yarns are well known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. No. Re. 30557 discloses a metallic binder element having a bladelike edge which normally engages the machine dial. U.S. Pat. No. 3,164,975 discloses the use of leaf springs for clamping yarns to a dial cap. Such devices may be somewhat satisfactory when a single yarn is beneath the binder element.
The yarn binder of the present invention includes an element mounted for engagement with the machine dial which has a pliable surface resulting in good yarn grasping abilities. The binder element, of room temperature of vulcanized (RTV) silicone rubber, is attached to a support member which is adjustable to vary the pressure the member applies to the dial. Due to the flexibility of the gripping surfaces, plural yarns of various types and sizes may be satisfactorily retained at any one time.
One of the primary objects of the invention is the provision of a new and improved yarn binder having pliable gripping surfaces which operates independent of other knitting machine components.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a binding mechanism which ensures reliable, simultaneous gripping of a plurality of yarns of various sizes and types.
A further object of the invention is the provision of a binder mechanism having a rubber element selectively positioned relative to a knitting machine dial for gripping yarns therebetween and which overcomes disadvantages of prior art devices.
Still another object of the invention is the provision of a binder mechanism having an elongated elastomeric gripping element which is of simple, economical construction.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent when considered in view of the following detailed description.